


Cowok Itu

by KisikiNagome



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Friendship, Multi, TAKABURC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisikiNagome/pseuds/KisikiNagome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk mengikuti tantangan #TAKABURC </p><p>Saat pertama kali memasuki kamar asramanya, Cath kaget waktu melihat seorang cowok. Masa’sih dia harus sekamar dengan cowok? Setelah tenang tahu kalau Levi bersama Reagan, sekarang Cath terkaget lagi dengan kehadiran seorang cowok di kamarnya. Lagi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowok Itu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambudaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/gifts).



> Fangril original by "Rainbow Rowell"
> 
> Start by Ambudaff
> 
> End by Kisiki Nagome 
> 
> .
> 
> SALAM HANGAT UNTUK PEMBACA,
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mampir ke halaman ini!  
> Fanfiksi “Cowok Itu” adalah hasil karya dua orang yang tidak mengenal sebelumnya dan dipertemukan dalam event #TAKABURC untuk saling melengkapi karya masing-masing.
> 
> Apabila ditemukan OOC, typo (yang luput dari pandangan), atau kejanggalan pada alurnya, silakan tinggalkan jejak untuk kemajuan kami berdua :3
> 
> Selamat membaca ;D

Ada cowok di dalam kamarnya.

 

Lagi.

 

Cath tahu benar bahwa Pound itu asram acampuran, dan ia juga tahu bahwa tidak ada kamar di Pound yang isinya cewek-cowok. Tetap saja cewek-cewek atau cowok-cowok.

 

Dan ia tahu benar ini bahwa rekan sekamarnya, Reagan itu cewek. Ia sering membawa pulang cowok, Levi, Nathan, Kyle, memang benar, tapi Reagan jelas-jelas cewek.

 

Jadi kalau ada seorang cowok di kamarnya, itu jelas dari luar.

 

Tapi cowok-pirang-yang-tidak-setinggi-Levi ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Cath yakin sekali saat tadi ia kembali dan membuka kamar, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Lalu kamar ia kunci seperti biasa. Reagan toh punya kunci sendiri.

 

Lalu, bagaimana caranya cowok ini masuk? Dan siapa dia?

 

 

 

“Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kaubisa ada di sini? Mau apa kau?”

 

Cowok itu Cuma nyengir. “Menurutmu, aku ini siapa? Kau sudah begitu sering menentukan jalan hidupku, berbeda-beda tiap cerita, dan sekarang kau masih bertanya siapa aku?”

 

“Si-Simon Snow?”

 

“Siapa lagi?”

 

“Ma-mau apa kau ke sini?”

 

“Jelas mau melihat kau menulis. Sekalian memberi informasi kalau kau perlu. Sekalian mengoreksi kalau perlu—“

 

Cath menatap cowok di hadapannya tanpa berkedip.

 

Memang dia sudah sebulan menghabiskan batangan protein untuk makan malamnya, tapi rasanya belum ada artikel di laman manapun yang menyatakan makan batangan protein secara teratur lebih dari satu bulan akan menyebabkan tokoh yang sedang kau tulis akan mewujud keluar dari laptop! Batangan protein toh tidak punya efek sampingan seperti itu, kecuali kalau bahan isinya mengandung marijuana!

 

“Da-dari mana kau da—“

 

Simon tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Cath, dan malah meneruskan pernyataannya tadi, “Sekalian juga aku mau menghitung, berapa hari lagi kau maumembiarkan diri makan batangan protein alih-alih makan makanan beneran untuk makan malam di ruang makan—“

 

Cath melongo.

 

Ini—ini apaan sih? Simon keluar dari laptop dan menyuruhnya mencari ruang makan—astaga!

 

“Kalau dalam waktu seminggu sejak hari ini kau belum makan di ruang makan, maka aku akan memanggil Baz untuk menemaniku di sini. Seminggu lagi, dan aku akan memanggil Agatha. Lalu Penelope—“

 

Cath harus melewati beberapa puluh detik dulu baru ia bias mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi sebelum ia berkata, pintu berkeretek.

 

Seseorang sedang membuka kunci pintu. Kemungkinan Reagan—

 

Benar saja!

 

“Oh, hai.”

 

“Hai,” Cath menjawab kaku.

 

Reagan terpaku ditempat untuk dua detik dan pada sekon berikutnya ia beranjak menuju areanya mengambil-entah-apa-dari-bawah-tempat-tidur. “Kau... sudah makan?”

 

“S-sudah.”

 

“Batangan protein lagi?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Tadi siang, Levi duduk disana,” tunjuk Reagan dengan dagunya ke arah tempat tidur Cath, “dia mengambil makanan milikmu.”

 

“EEEEHHH????”

 

Jeritan Cath keras terdengar. Disampingnya Simon Snow terkekeh geli berseru “Rasakan!” yang tak digubris oleh gadis itu.

 

“Kau benar sudah makan, Cath?”

 

Cath ragu menganggukan kepala, “Y-ya, tadi aku makan bersama saudari—“

 

Suara perut yang panjang memenuhi ruangan.

 

2-0 untuk Simon Snow yang tengah terbahak dengan kemenangannya sekarang.

 

Reagan menghela napas. “Cepat, ikut aku.”

 

“K-kau mau kemana?”

 

“Sudah jelas, makan. Bodoh.”

 

“Hei! Berhenti menggunakan kata-kata kasar!”

 

“Itu tidak kasar, bodoh. Yang kasar itu, _tolol,_ ” Reagan membuka pintu lebar-lebar, “cepat, aku sudah lapar.”

 

Cath mendesah kalah. “Baiklah...” meraih jaket yang ia sampirkan pada ujung tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar mengikuti kawan sekamarnya.

 

Tanpa memperdulikan mereka berdua, Simon Snow setia mengekor.

 

\-----

 

Bangku _terpojok_ disudut cafeteria, disitulah Cath duduk berhadapan dengan Reagan dan bersisian dengan tokoh fiksinya. Dalam menit-menit awal, mereka hanya diam memainkan garpu dan sendok diatas nampan yang berisikan sepiring pasta dan semangkuk salad sayuran tanpa saus.

 

Cath diam-diam menangis. Bukan karena ia tidak suka makan salad tanpa saus—oh dia tidak pernah menjadi orang pemilih soal makanan—tapi karena, setelah sekian lama ia hidup dengan batangan protein, malam ini ia bisa menikmati makan malam sungguhan!

 

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau terus makan batangan protein yang menjijikan itu,” Reagen membuka percakapan.

 

“Maksudmu?”

 

“Kenapa kau tidak kesini untuk makan? Kau sebegitu bencinya pada sayuran ya?” tatapan Reagen tertuju pada mangkuk salad milik Cath yang baru tersentuh sedikit.

 

“Tidak juga,” sebagai balasan Cath menyuap sayuran itu dalam satu sendok besar, “aku suka sayur kok.”

 

“Lalu?”

“Kenapa ya...”

 

“Bodoh.”

 

“Hei!”

 

“Apa?”

 

“Jangan menggunakan kata-kata kasar.”

 

“Itu tidak kasar, bodoh. Yang kasar itu, _tolol._ ”

 

“Ck, terserah.”

 

Cath mengembalikan pandangannya lagi pada piring. Beberapa detik lalu, ia sempat bersyukur bisa berteman dengan Reagen (karena ia sudah berhasil mempertemukan Cath dengan cafeteria) tapi setelah mendengar perempuan itu bermulut kasar, ia menarik kata-katnaya dan memilih untuk pergi dengan segera. Berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan orang kasar lebih dari tiga puluh menit, akan membuatmu ketularan sifatnya!

 

“Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari.”

 

Cath membawa bakinya kembali ke tempat penyimpanan dan bergegas keluar dari ruang makan. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci dari dalam lantas menyalakan laptopnya, membuka draft _Carry on, Simon_! dan dipandanginya dalam kekosongan.

 

Carut-marut perasaan Cath. Ia paling tidak suka orang bermulut kasar, terlebih-lebih ia tidak suka _berteman_ dengan orang tersebut meskipun dipaksa. Sekarang ia benar-benar akan mengutuk Wren karena telah memisahkan diri darinya!

 

“Butuh bantuan?” suara Simon Snow mendadak memenuhi telinga kanan Cath. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika, astaga, dia benar-benar lupa akan keberadaannya sejak bertemu Reagan.

 

“A-Apanya?” Cath memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menatap tokoh fiksi favoritnya itu dengan jelas.

 

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu. “Tugasmu, ceritamu, saudarimu, _temanmu_. Apa saja.”

 

“Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

 

“Mendengarkanmu. Sekalian memberi saran kalau kau perlu. Apapun.”

 

“Kau serius?”

 

“Tentu. Kau pikir, memangnya untuk apa aku disini?”

 

“ _Jelas mau melihat aku menulis. Sekalian member informasi kalau aku perlu. Sekalian mengoreksi kalau perlu—“_ Cath mengopi kalimat Snow, “benar kan?”

 

“Benar, tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil saja,” Snow duduk tepat ditengah-tengah tempat tidur Cath, “aku disini untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang menghambatmu menulis.”

 

“Kau serius?”

 

“Dua, rius,” Simon Snow mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk V. “Berhenti mengulang pertanyaan tidak penting, Cath. Waktumu pendek.”

 

“Memangnya kenapa?”

 

“Astaga, apa kau pikir bisa terus-terusan BERMIMPI bahwa aku ini nyata, Cath??!”

 

Dalam hitungan mundur

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

Cath sukses melonjak dari mejanya, kaget. Ia mendapati jendela dihadapannya terbuka lebar dengan langit malam berbintang yang menjadi latarnya. Lampu dikamarnya masih padam, terakhir kali dia ingat, masih penuh oleh cahaya jingga yang menyeruak masuk kedalam sana.

 

“Ketiduran... ya.”

 

Baru saja Cath akan berdiri menyalakan lampu, terdengar suara gemerincing kunci terbuka pada pintu:

 

Reagan berdiri disana.

 

“Oh, hai,” sapanya.

 

“Hai,” jawab Cath kaku. _Dejavu,_ batinnya.

 

“Kau... sudah makan?”

 

“S-sudah,”

“Oh, ya sudah,” Reagan melemparkan tasnya sembarang ke kasurnya dan berbalik menuju pintu. “Kau.”

 

Cath menunggu.

 

“Ada cowok pirang yang mencarimu, barusan.”

 

“Siapa?”

 

“Namanya, Simon Snow,” Reagan tertawa geli, “astaga, tak kusangka anak sastra suka sekali _cosplay.”_

“Hah, maksudmu?”

 

“Coba kau kejar dia, Cath, dan katakan ‘usaha yang bagus, bocah, Simon Snow-mu berhasil!”

 

Reagan lantas keluar sambil teratawa puas. Oh dia, begitu tidak peka menyadari bahwa cowok yang ditemuinya dan mengaku sebagai Simon Snow bukanlah teman Cath yang bercosplay, tapi karakter utama fanfiksi Cath, keluar dari dalam laptopnya. Ini sungguhan. Cowok itu _menampakkan_ dirinya.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Ambudaff:
> 
> Salam kenal ya XD  
> Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan endingnya, hehe.


End file.
